Genocide
Genocide --- The demon of Fratricidal Carnage. Overview The demon known as Genocide, whose actual name would run the length of a paragraph, but whose actions are known far and wide as the source of some of the greatest evils ever perpetrated upon the human race. There are demons in this world, some good, a great many of whom are evil, and some whose predations on human kind are not so benevolent in nature. Some demons drain life energy the way Vampire drink blood, and some draw upon a particular form of psychic resonance peculiar to their distinctive natures. Often it is the emotion of fear that feeds this specimen of demon, and others find even darker passions to be as sweet as honey, and they suck the nectar out of the despair that they often deliberately induce upon others. Genocide is of this particular demonic order, only he is the worst predatory monster that you could possibly imagine. Genocide is a corrupting influence who seeks to turn mortals against mortals and has often succeed in doing so on a nationwide, even planetary basis. He began his career around 22,000 BC, summoned to the plane of Earth from his home in the Abyss and exiled here in a semi-formative status. His MO is that of a toxic poisoner who preys upon racial and ethnic resentment, seeding his loyal armada of Bogard-class Dark Faeries into the minds of vulnerable and receptive people, which worm into the soul and gradually eat away at their victims to create homicidal impulses that can afflict entire nations. He skips from host body to host quite fluidly and is never entirely contained in one time and place, and always he works through his designated host to stir up racial and ethnic divisions within a society in order to turn human beings against one another. With Lenin he helped to spark the Bolshevist revolution, with Hitler he fed his nascent paranoia with rampant provincialism, building upon centuries of anti-Semitism in order to ignite the Holocaust from which he has gained his code designation. In Japan he worked to fuel the military aspirations of the country when it invaded the Chinese mainland...and the infamous incident known as the Rape of Nankeen was but a small example of his handiwork, though by far his handiwork has been felt repeatedly when a denominate elite persecutes a despised minority...or in the far darker example of what happened when Pol Pot declared his monstrous policy of 'Year Zero.' Genocide got his name because he always promotes the idea that one group or nationality is superior to all others, regardless of the culture. Typically his pattern is to find and exploit a given character within a group and fuel their nationalistic aspirations by xenophobically demonizing their opposition. It is an unfortunate fact that humanity tends to sub-divide itself into groups that people consider as human or 'other.' Genocide causes people to turn against one another based on fear and paranoia. Paranoia and the fear of anyone or anything that is regarded as 'different' and/or 'strange,' and therefore threatening. Some people fear that which they do not understand, that which could potentially pose a danger because it is unfamiliar. Get enough people in one group together and have them identify another group as menacing or innately hostile to their existence and/or values, and you have the formula for seeding hate and terror into an otherwise civilized society. Benito Musalini, the strong man of Italy during the second world war, was influenced a policy advisor to the minister of Finance, a man named Alberto Guisini, who was a minion of Genocide and directly responsible for some of the regime's excesses. Karl Badenheim, close friend and secretary to Helmet Gerring, played a large part in influencing the Nazi Regime in its formulation of the 'Final Solution.' Then, there is Yamashita Omisun, a policy consultant to the Tojo regime during their Chinese campaign that immediately preceded their involvement in the same sad war that soon engulfed the rest of the planet. These three individuals, living thousands of miles apart, had one terrible secret in common in that they were agents of Genocide, who helped direct events from the shadows while encouraging the Axis nations in their monstrous attempt to 'purify' the planet in the pursuit of a utopian vision. Genocide didn't cause these wars and was certainly only a contributing influence to their atrocities, and nothing that can be said or done will justify or exonerate the crimes of these governments, or exonerate the ones who carried out the policies that resulted in the deaths of countless millions of people. But he is to blame for making things worse than they might otherwise have been. The worst part of it is that not everyone who works with or for Genocide is necessarily a bad guy. In fact the worst of it is the sincere believers who are devoted to whatever cause he's championing at the moment. Genocide doesn't really have a cause of his own...he doesn't give a damn about people, except to view us as a source of food since it's our emotional energies that sustain him. Genocide does not seek power or even world domination. He only wants to expand his influence by sowing misery and despair among the people who populate this planet. He has spent years reaping a rich harvest of pain and sorrow throughout much of central Africa and Asia. He is always the most content when societies are tearing themselves apart with fratricidal crusades, such as wracked parts of Eastern Europe. He was particularly active during Mulosovich's reign of terror in the former Yugoslavia, and only after the tyrant was tried by the Hague for his numerous war crimes did the agent who worked beneath him seek refuge in South America, itself a haven for former agents. For his servants that are done being useful. Many of them die, while some complete their transformation all the way into becoming full fledged demons. Category:Terminology Category:Continuum-59343921